Ciúmes III
by Lili Psique
Summary: E a ciumera continua. O que aconteceu com Miro e Kamus depois daquela festa? Será que o gelado aquariano se rendeu ao quente escorpião? Final da trilogia! Romance yaoi lemon.
1. Fase Um

**Ciúmes III – Por Lili Psiquê**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. E Mozão, Mozinho e Carlo são apelidos / nomes criados pela Pipe.

**Resumo:** E a ciumera continua. O que aconteceu com Miro e Kamus depois daquela festa? Será que o gelado aquariano se rendeu ao quente escorpião? Final da trilogia! Romance yaoi / lemon.

Olha, eu não pretendia escrever esse número três simplesmente porque achei que não iria agradar. Sei la, pensei que vocês achariam o tema meio batido.. Mas, devido às ameaças que eu recebi (rssss), escrevi o mais rápido possível essa continuação. Ta, o mais rápido possível foi bem longo... Malditos bloqueios. Mas como eu postei, acho que escrevo os outros capítulos rapidinho. Afinal, agora a história está na minha cabeça.

Pra quem ta boiando (ô mania de escrever como se todo mundo soubesse do que eu tô falando...), essa fic é continuação direta da Ciúmes II, minha também. Apesar de que dá pra entender a fic, mesmo quem não leu as anteriores. Boa leitura, e espero que tenha ficado de acordo com as expectativas! Porque eu, sinceramente, não acho que ficou. Mas, sem drama... Vamos ao que interessa.

E muitos beijos e thanks pra Celly, a beta mais fofa que existe!

Bjos!

# - # -

**Capítulo 1 – Fase Um**

Miro soltou Mú:

– Vai!

A festa inteira estava olhando para eles. Shaka puxou Mú discretamente, como se não estivessem ali. Áries se deixou levar, como uma marionete.

Miro havia topado participar de um plano maluco de Afrodite para unir Shaka e Mú. Os dois últimos haviam ajudado Peixes a resolver um probleminha com Máscara da Morte. E o Escorpião só havia entrado nessa corrente de auxílio amoroso porque tinha seus próprios interesses. Dite iria ajuda-lo a conquistar Kamus.

Só que ele já estava começando a se arrepender. Shaka arrastou Mú para fora da festinha que rolava na oitava casa, e Miro sobrou sozinho no meio da pista, com todos aqueles olhares curiosos em cima dele.

– Mas que cazzo, Dite, o que aconteceu aqui? Miro nunca desiste fácil assim de uma conquista! Você foi assim longe com o tal plano? – Como todo o restante do salão, Máscara da Morte não havia entendido nada. Mas conhecia muito bem aquele sorrisinho de vitória de Afrodite.

– Ai Mozão, você achou que eu estava blefando? – Carlo abriu a boca para discutir – E não fala nada! Os fins justificam os meios... Deu tudo certo, graças à deusa! – Disse, batendo palminhas. Di realmente estava contente. Era óbvio que seu plano tinha dado certo, mas a situação de Miro não era das melhores. Todos os presentes estavam cochichando, e ninguém se dava ao trabalho de disfarçar o assunto. – Carlo, espera um pouquinho, vou falar com o Miro.

Afrodite saiu de seu cantinho e foi até o salão.

– Precisa de companhia para terminar a dança, querido?

Miro sorriu.

– Aceito!

Dançaram mais uma música, e lentamente os outros desviaram a atenção.

– E aí Di, você acha que deu certo? – Miro sussurrou próximo à orelha de Dite.

– Tenho certeza! Mas não fala tão perto do meu ouvido! Aquele italiano é extremamente ciumento. – Di dançava com Miro, mas estava prestando muita atenção na cara de fúria de seu namorado. Iria ouvir um monte depois...

– Tá bom... ! Mas... e agora? Eu percebi o olhar de desprezo que o Kamus me deu quando eu agarrei o Mú! – Escorpião continuou falando baixo, mas agora um pouco mais longe.

– Desprezo não, querido! Aquele foi um olhar de ciúmes!

– Ciúmes? Ah, me poupe...

– Sim, ciúmes. Miro, todo o Santuário está acostumado a te ver agarrar amazonas, levar cavaleiros de prata para seu templo, ou mesmo outros moradores do Santuário. – Miro não escondeu uma careta de orgulho quando Dite falou sobre suas conquistas. – "Mas você nunca se envolveu com nenhum cavaleiro de ouro. Pelo menos, não que eu saiba."

– Não. Não tem nenhum douradinho na minha lista, justamente porque eu nunca quis me queimar...

– Queimado você já está há muito tempo, mas eu te entendo. Seria muito mais difícil conquistar o Kamus se ele soubesse que você está ou já se envolveu com um de nós. Ele não é um amigo próximo de ninguém, mas nós convivemos todos juntos já há um bom tempo. Seria uma situação muito delicada...

– E será que eu não joguei esse meu único ponto a favor no lixo hoje?

– Hum.. eu acho que não... serviu pra deixar o Kamus com ciúmes. Não foi tão mal assim.

– Dido, você realmente acha que o Kamus vai ceder assim facilmente, com esses planos regados de ciumeira?

– Olha, sinceramente, eu acho que não Miro. Eu até tinha pensado nisso, como te expliquei antes, mas Kamus é de Aquário, além de ser uma pessoa muito fria. Você vai precisar de algo insólito, criativo, surpreendente... – Di estava novamente com um olhar pensativo, que Máscara já estava começando a interpretar mal.

"_É melhor separar esse dois. Dite é ingênuo, nem vai perceber se Miro der em cima dele."_

– E você tem idéia de onde eu vou arrancar tanta criatividade? – Miro não confiava muito nessas loucuras do Afrodite.

– Olha, tenho sim! Passa no meu templo amanhã! Aí a gente... – Afrodite viu o olhar de pânico do Escorpião, e olhou para trás. Encontrou um italiano disfarçadamente furioso. – Amore, calma! Só estamos conversando. – Dite abriu aquele sorriso que só não derretia os esquifes do Kamus.

– Chega, né? Vamos embora Di, essa festinha já deu o que tinha que dar. Boa noite Miro...

–Até amanha, Máscara... – _"Ô cara enfezado..."_

– Até amanhã? Mozinho, o que o Miro quis dizer com até amanhã? Quem esse folgado pensa... – Afrodite continuou ouvindo desaforos em italiano o caminho inteiro até seu templo...

A festa já tinha miado por si só. O clima já tinha ido pro espaço, Miro nem precisou expulsar ninguém, e o "seu" Kamus já tinha ido embora sem se despedir mesmo...

# - # -

– Afroditeeeeee!

– Didoooooo!

– Afrodite, vem aqui!

– Dite, eu vou entrar no teu quarto!

– Mozão, vê quem tá me chamando... – Afrodite estava dormindo nos braços de Máscara da Morte, com a cabeça aninhada no seu peito. Abriu os olhos com manha, e fez o pedido com um biquinho lindo...

– Nem a pau. – Mascara nem abriu os olhos.

– Por favor... eu ainda tô com sono.. – Dite fez ainda mais manha.

– Não Di! Só pode ser aquele Escorpião inconveniente. E ele é assunto seu. Foi você que o convidou. – Máscara detestava ser acordado daquele jeito. Seu humor, que já não era dos melhores, ia para o espaço.

– Mas eu não achei que ele viria tão cedo... – Afrodite fez mais uma tentativa.

– Mozinho, já são 11 horas... – Carlo abriu os olhos, olhou no relógio e fez uma cara de indignação.

– Mas a gente ficou na festa até às 3 da madrugada! Fora que você fez com que eu ficasse acordado até amanhecer. – Di não conseguiu esconder o sorrisinho malicioso.

– Vai dizer que você não gostou... – Agarrou o namorado e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado.

– Hum... gostei e muito! – Di respondeu em meio ao beijo, mas quando viu que a coisa começou a esquentar, e que Miro continuava berrando, levantou-se - Ai, eu vou lá falar com o Miro, que ele acorde o Santuário inteiro.

Afrodite levantou-se, abriu a porta do quarto e gritou:

– Calma, Miro, eu tô indo! Senta aí na sala!

Lavou o rosto, penteou os cabelos, escovou os dentes e colocou a primeira túnica que viu na frente. Deixou um Carlo com uma careta furiosa – forçada, lógico! – na cama, e foi falar com o Escorpião.

– Poxa, você não podia vir mais tarde?

– Ai Di, eu nem dormi- Miro estava em pé, elétrico.

– Credo, Miro, você precisa relaxar. Pede umas aulas de meditação para o Shaka. – Di sentou-se no sofá. Aliás, seu templo era um dos mais 'modernos' do Santuário. Enquanto os outros conservavam quase todo o ar de Grécia Antiga, Afrodite fez questão de decorar o seu como se morasse num apartamento chique, não em meio a ruínas.

– Claro, vou pedir sim! Depois de ontem ele deve é estar louco para me mandar para um dos seis mundos! – Miro continuou andando pra lá e pra cá...

– Dramático! Senta logo, senão eu vou ficar tonto se tentar falar com você rodando pela minha sala.

Miro sentou, bufando. Realmente, seus olhos estavam inchados, e, apesar dele estar com os cabelos recém lavados, sinal de que tinha saído do banho há pouco tempo, parecia que tinha acabado de chegar de uma balada.

– O Kamus falou com você ontem?

– Não. Ele foi embora sem nem se despedir. – Respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso.

– Hum... eu já imaginava.

– Então por que perguntou?

Di olhou para o escorpiano com um bico de indignação.

– Você quer a minha ajuda?

– Quero! – Fez uma careta. - Aliás, você não tem escolha. Por sua causa o Kamus deve estar me achando o maior galinha do Santuário.

– Bom, isso ele já devia achar antes mesmo da festa de ontem... Mas não vamos entrar no mérito da questão.

Nessa Máscara apareceu.

– Olha, se vocês dois vão ficar trocando farpas, é melhor desistirem. Conquistar o kamus já é uma missão quase impossível. Fora que você é o cara menos indicado pra isso Miro.

– Mas por que?

– Porque você é o mais galinha do Santuário. – Respondeu, seco. - E há outro probleminha...

– Qual? – Os dois perguntaram, em uníssono.

– Algum de vocês já viu o Kamus com algum cara?

– ... Não. – Respondeu Miro, abaixando a cabeça, enfiando os dedos entre seus cachos. "Mais um problema..."

– Não acho que ele seja machista, mas será que ele vai querer se envolver com um homem? Tipo, isso não é assim tão simples... – Máscara complementou.

– Ai, é mesmo! Eu nem tinha pensado nisso! – Afrodite exclamou.

– Eu sei que você vai querer me matar, mas eu também não. – Miro já estava transtornado. O povo do Santuário era tão tranqüilo e aberto quando a isso, que ele se esqueceu de que estava querendo conquistar Kamus de Aquário, o cavaleiro conhecido por jamais ter se relacionado com _ninguém _dali.

– Pois é... E se ele for hetero? – Carlo completou.

– Ah, Mozão, ele pode simplesmente ser discreto, o que é mais provável.

– Ele também pode ser assexuado. – O grego ironizou. - Sei la, as vezes não acha que ter um relacionamento seja importante.

– Miro, não exagera... Olha... A única coisa que podemos fazer é tentar. Ninguém vai poder nos culpar por isso. E a questão aqui não é a opção sexual dele, mas os sentimentos. Eu acho que ele gosta de você Miro, pois ele vive lhe lançando uns olhares.

– Sim, ele vive me lançando olhares. Olhares de censura, Dite... – Escorpião levantou-se, frustrado. Tinha a sensação de que nenhuma idéia de Afrodite iria ser suficiente para conquistar o cubo de gelo. - Mas, na pior das hipóteses, eu continuo sem ele. Portanto...

– Portanto, vamos à fase um.

– Fase um? – Carlo e Miro perguntaram.

– É. Eu tenho umas 3 idéias na manga. Mas nem me perguntem quais são as outras. Caso esta não dê certo, partimos para as outras opções.

– Desembucha...

– Miro, você não vai sair com mais ninguém.

– Como assim, mais ninguém? – Miro fez careta.

– Simplesmente isso. Ninguém. Nem homens, ou mulheres. Não vai levar mais ninguém ao seu templo, não vai sair a noite, nem vai sair beijando na boca a torto e direito. Vai se abster de qualquer relacionamento, por mais casual que ele seja.

– E no que isso vai ajudar? – Miro fez pouco caso de Dite. - O Kamus nem fala direito comigo, como vai ficar sabendo dessa minha abstinência?

– Kamus pode não falar com você, mas conversa com o Saga e o Mú. Eu vou plantar a fofoca, e tenho certeza de que o Saga vai acabar comentando com ele. E Miro, logo o Santuário inteiro vai estar comentando, pois você não passa uma semana sem levar alguém pra tua cama.

– Não é assim, Dite...

– Tá é quase assim. Enfim... Não custa tentar, né?

– Bom.. até custa, mas é pelo Kamus. Ficaria sem beijar mais nenhuma boca pela eternidade se pudesse ganhar só um beijo dele.

Afrodite rodou os olhos.

– Você está realmente muito dramático hoje, Miro... E vai pra tua casa, dormir um pouco, e arrumar aquela zona.

– Como você sabe que eu ainda não arrumei meu templo?

– Desde quando você arruma alguma coisa? – Dite gargalhou.

Miro, desgostoso, foi embora para seu templo. Não estava com sono, mas a bagunça que havia sobrado por lá o manteria ocupado até o dia seguinte.

# - # -

Assim seguiram os dias. Miro na sua, brincalhão como sempre, irônico e chamativo, sempre com uma sátira na ponta da língua. Mas Afrodite nem precisou 'plantar' a fofoca. Logo na primeira sexta-feira após a festa no templo de escorpião, e o começo do namoro de Shaka e Mú, Miro recusou um convite de Shura para sair para a balada, que estranhou. Recusou outro convite no sábado, fugiu de uma amazona atrevida no domingo, e não levou mais ninguém ao seu templo durante toda a semana que se seguiu.

Logo o Santuário começou a comentar sobre o que acontecia com o cavaleiro de Escorpião. Antes sedutor, Miro agora evitava lançar quaisquer comentários maliciosos.

A 'fofoca' chegou aos ouvidos de Kamus, mas não através dos cavaleiros de outro. Durante um treino coletivo durante a semana, na arena, ele lutava com Shura. Apesar de estar extremamente concentrado, não conseguiu evitar prestar atenção nos risos contidos de Shaka, que estava a descansar de um treinamento na arquibancada, ao lado de Mú.

– Mú, olha como ele está vermelho! Desde quando o Miro fica vermelho? – Shaka riu, baixinho, apontando com a cabeça Miro, que estava aparentemente envergonhado, ao ser abordado por um cavaleiro de prata enquanto estava indo beber água.

– Shaka, e o que você tem a ver com isso? – Mú perguntou, calmo.

– Oras, desde que ele tentou te agarrar, tudo!

– Eu já te disse que foi armado... – O ariano respondeu, ainda calmo. - E você disse que tinha entendido.

– Até pode ter sido armado, mas bem que ele tirou uma casquinha. – Mú riu. Shaka era realmente muito ciumento.

– Mas Shaka... Por que te importa tanto a situação amorosa do Miro?

– Não que me importe, mas ele está estranho. – O virginiano começou a falar, gesticulando, enquanto os dois observavam a abordagem do cavaleiro de prata, que parecia estar dando em cima de Miro, enquanto o escorpiano se esquivava. - Miro sempre passava com amantes pelo meu templo, sempre estava por aí a beijar, saindo pra dançar... Agora ele parece até doente. Não faz mais nada, vive declinando os convites dos outros para sair. E olha ele ali, dando um fora no Capela! – Mú olhou feio para o loiro, que correu em consertar seu comentário. - Não que o Capela seja interessante, mas o Miro, dando um fora, e um fora ríspido como aquele?

– Eu vou fingir que não ouvi essa do Capela, pois você tem razão. – O tibetano respondeu. - Miro está mesmo diferente. Mas acho que nós não temos nada a ver com isso, Shaka. Acho que ele simplesmente percebeu que sair com qualquer um não irá faze-lo feliz.

– Assim espero, Mú, assim espero. – Concluiu o loiro, para mais uma sessão de treino. E não percebeu que Kamus, distraído enquanto ouvia a conversa dos dois, havia levado um belo soco de Shura.

– Kamus, desculpe! Está tudo bem?

– Está sim Shura. Eu me distrai, mas podemos continuar. Isso não vai acontecer de novo. – Respondeu, enquanto observava um estourado Miro empurrando o tal cavaleiro de prata.

"_Mas o que raios está acontecendo com ele?"_

# - # -

– Dido, pelos deuses, já faz um mês e meio que eu estou na maior seca! – Miro estava mais uma vez no templo de Peixes, inconformado. O plano de Afrodite aparentemente não havia dado fruto algum.

– Eu sei, Miro... – Respondeu Dite, aborrecido. Achou que Kamus iria dar pelo menos alguma dica de ter percebido a mudança de Escorpião.

– E até agora nada! Nada vezes nada. Kamus sequer parece ter notado minha mudança.

– Ele deve ter notado, Miro! Todos notaram. – Os dois estavam sentados no sofá de Di, e Miro não hesitou em colocar seus pés na mesinha de centro. Peixes estava tão decepcionado com o resultado da primeira parte de seu plano, que nem ralhou com ele.

– Mas, se ele notou, em nada o afetou. O que eu faço, Di?

– Bom... vamos à parte dois, então... Apesar de que eu preferia não chegar nesse ponto.

– E qual é a parte dois? – Miro desceu os pés, e ficou reto, ansiosamente esperando a resposta.

– Olha, antes de eu te contar meus planos, você vai ter que ir comigo conversar com Shaka, Mú, Shura e Saga.

– Mas por que eles?

– Porque Shura, Saga e Mú são os mais próximos a Kamus, e o Shaka vai de bandeja.

Miro riu.

– Nunca imaginei que ele e o Mú seriam tão grudados. – Suspirou, triste. Não conseguia conter uma certa inveja da felicidade deles, e a de Dite e Carlo. Não que fosse uma inveja negativa... Ele só queria ter a mesma chance de ser feliz.

– É o amor, querido, é o amor...

– E o que você quer falar com eles?

– Estamos no final de Janeiro... – Di se levantou.

– E...

– E mês que vem é aniversário do Kamus. Nós nunca fizemos uma festa pra ele.

– Desde quando Kamus vai querer uma festa? – O escorpiano levantou as sobrancelhas, enquanto observava Afrodite passar um paninho na mesa, que havia ficado com a marca dos pés sujos do outro.

– Eu não quero fazer uma festança, como nos seus aniversários, mas um jantar...

– Hum... É... mais a cara dele. Mas ainda acho que ele não deve nem se lembrar da data em que faz anos. Deve ser algo completamente insignificante pra ele.

– Miro, se você o acha tão chato, por que afinal quer conquista-lo? – Bufou, batendo os braços ao lado do corpo. "Mas que saco!" Miro vivia a reclamar das atitudes do aquariano, mas seguia com essa obsessão. Às vezes o sueco achava que o grego só queria mesmo Kamus por saber que ele era difícil.

Miro ficou quieto alguns instantes, como se estivesse tomando coragem.

– Eu o amo. Afrodite. Simplesmente isso. Mesmo ele sendo insuportável. Me lembro do dia em que ele chegou no Santuário, quieto, calado, mas com aquele ar superior. – Respirou fundo, pra conter as lágrimas. Imagina, andava emotivo demais. - Lembro das reuniões no Templo do Mestre, e dele sempre me criticando por causa dos meus rompantes. Me arrepio só de pensar naquele olhar gelado me reprimindo, naquela voz doce e autoritária, na raiva contida dele quando simplesmente virava as costas e ignorava minhas provocações. E agora eu tenho uma chance. Não preciso mais pensar na minha morte iminente, tenho a possibilidade de ser feliz. E só vou ser completamente feliz ao lado dele...

Dido ficou quieto. Nem nos seus momentos mais românticos ele falava de Carlo com tanta paixão. Entendeu Miro. Aliás, o entendia muito bem. Por quanto tempo ele mesmo não sofrera calado?

– Nossa... Depois dessa, me convenci. – Segurou na mão de Miro, levantando-o, sorrindo. - Vem, vamos falar com os outros. Temos duas semanas pra acertar tudo.

E agora a fase dois entraria em cena.

_Continua..._

**Nota da Beta:**

**O site tá com problemas, como todo mundo sabe, com algumas acentuações e travessões...a culpa não é nossa...lol..boa leitura!**


	2. Fase Dois

**Ciúmes III – Por Lili Psiquê**

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. E Mozão, Mozinho, Dido e Carlo são apelidos / nomes criados pela Pipe.

**Resumo:** E a ciumera continua. O que aconteceu com Miro e Kamus depois daquela festa? Será que o gelado aquariano se rendeu ao quente escorpião? Final da trilogia! Romance yaoi / lemon.

Aqui está a segunda parte. Gente, não precisam querer me matar, pois essa fic é curtinha. Provavelmente vai ter mais um ou dois capítulos, e só. Agradeço muito a Celly, a querida beta, a Elfa Ju, a Caliope, a Susu. a Pipe, a MueShaka 4 Ever, a Ilia-chan, a Anna Malfoy, a Sinistra Negra e a Carloa Weasley, que me deixaram reviews. Agradeço também ao povo que leu, e que esperou pacientemente este capítulo.

E pra quem pediu mais... gente, acabaram os casais! rs... Afinal, essa fic é yaoi... E não tem outros casais yaoi que eu goste o suficiente para escrever. Mesmo assim, (Lili dando pulinhos), thanks de novo para quem deu apoio para essa ciumera chegar perto do fim.

Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça. Acho que todos sabem que o ta bichado, mas eu não ando com saco pra mudar a formatação. Tentei dar um jeito nos travessões, e 'repostei' o primeiro capítulo. Se alguém quiser os capítulos pontuados, me pede no msn, ou aguarda uma carinha, que eu mando a fic pro SSD qdo estiver pronta.

Bjos!

- # - # -

**Capítulo 02 – Fase Dois**

– Eu já disse que não, Dite! – Gêmeos estava em seu templo, com uma calça larga, suado e descabelado, treinando. Batia com força em um saco de areia, com as mãos nuas. Nem olhou para Peixes ao responder.

– Mas Saga.. não vai doer nada! – Afrodite estava em pé, de braços cruzados, pensando desesperadamente em como convencer Saga a ajuda-lo.

– Quando é que você vai perceber que esses seus planos são furados? – Ele parou, limpando a testa com as costas da mão. Pegou uma toalha que estava jogada em um canto, secou-se, e sentou em um comprido banquinho de madeira.

– Furados? – Dite ficou revoltado. - Olha, meu último foi um sucesso! É só olhar para o Mú e o Shaka desfilando. E você não vai ter que fazer nada de mais...

– Só agarrar o Miro... – Gêmeos virou os olhos, e Di sentou-se ao seu lado, franzindo o nariz por causa do estado 'lastimável' do outro.

– Não! Você ainda não entendeu? É pra você provocar o Miro, e fazer com que Kamus perceba. Mas não é pra agarrar ele... É só pro Miro te dar um fora.

– Ótimo! – Saga levantou-se, cruzando os braços, e olhou para Peixes com desdém. - Além de ter que dar uma de sem vergonha, vou levar um fora. E o que eu ganho com isso?

– Alguém que você queira conquistar? – Dite sorriu, e olhou com aquela carinha que só ele sabe fazer.

– Nem se eu quisesse, Dido, pediria seus 'serviços' de cupido... – Gêmeos voltou ao seu treinamento, agora chutando o tal saco.

– Então me pede alguma coisa, oras!

Saga parou, e olhou para Peixes, com um sorriso curioso. Logo em seguida gargalhou, e voltou aos chutes, enquanto falava.

– Semana que vem, whisky a noite inteira. Do mais caro.

– Afeeee... Isso vai sair mais caro do que eu imaginei... – Di suspirou, dando de ombros. - Tudo bem. Depois eu cobro do Miro.

– Ok, então. Me explique com detalhes o que eu tenho que fazer... – E Saga sentou-se novamente, ouvindo atentamente tudo o que o outro cavaleiro tinha para lhe falar.

- # - # -

– Mas Shura... você sabe que eu ODEIO festas. – Kamus, ainda inconformado, havia ficado sabendo do tal jantar de aniversário há poucos minutos. Estava indo deitar-se para ler, quando Shura entrou em sua casa, forçou-o a se arrumar, e o arrastou ao Templo do Mestre.

– Isso não é uma festa, é um jantar, Kamus.

– Dá na mesma... Isso tudo foi idéia de quem?

– De nós, seus amigos; ainda se lembra disso, ou anda tão mergulhado em seu mundinho de gelo que se esqueceu da nossa existência? – Shura parou, olhando sério para o outro cavaleiro.

– Para, Shura! Drama definitivamente não combina com você.

Kamus suspirou, ao entrar no Templo do Mestre. Em uma das salas, destinada a justamente esse tipo de confraternizações, havia uma mesa longa, já arrumada com as louças, talheres e outros apetrechos. Todos os cavaleiros de outro estavam presentes, ainda em pé, assim como os de bronze.

Logo que Shura entrou no local, viu Shina, conversando com Marin e Aioria, e correu até lá. O inconformado aniversariante ficou plantado na porta, bufando de mau humor, até que Shaka e Mú vieram dar-lhe os parabéns, e acompanha-lo até a roda dos dourados.

Saga conversava animadamente com Miro, e Kamus percebeu. Mas fingiu não ter se abalado nem um pouco ao receber os cumprimentos dos dois. Seiya, Saori, Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu e Ikki também cumprimentaram o cavaleiro de Aquário, que tentou se esquivar de qualquer conversa mais acalorada.

Dite estava ao lado de Máscara, e apenas observava o andamento de seu plano. Carlo bufava, inconformado, mas não falava mais nada. Adiantava falar alguma coisa para Afrodite?

Aldebaran foi o primeiro a perguntar a Saori sobre o jantar, afinal, o aniversariante já havia chegado e recebido os parabêns de todos os presentes.

Todos sentaram-se na longa mesa, mas, por não estarem em nenhuma reunião oficial, dispuseram-se ao seu bel prazer. Kamus foi obrigado a sentar-se em uma ponta, e Saori colocou-se na outra. Seiya sentou-se ao lado direto da deusa, e Shiryu no esquerdo. Ao lado do cavaleiro de Pégasus estavam Shun e Hyoga, discretamente de mãos dadas, e Ikki ao lado de ambos, emburrado, pois estava ali somente por causa da insistência do irmão.

Mú e Shaka colocaram-se ao lado de Shiryu, Dite e MdM ao lado de Mú, Kanon ao lado de Máscara, com seu gêmeo ao lado, que puxou Miro, para que o escorpião se sentasse ao seu lado. E, conseqüentemente, ao lado direito de Kamus.

No outro lado da mesa estavam Seiya, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki, Aldebaran, Aioria, Marin, Shina e Shura. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio acabou ficando ao lado esquerdo de Kamus.

E assim o jantar começou a ser servido.

Para o pânico de Kamus, todos estavam completamente preocupados em serem gentis e educados, e a conversa na mesa parecia ser totalmente interessante. Claro, algumas figuras estavam caladas, como Seiya, Ikki e Máscara. Mas, em geral, todos se davam bem, e o papo fluía.

Um papo sobre os possíveis mestres do Santuário começou, e desagradou imensamente Kamus. Talvez apenas Mú estivesse mais incomodado do que ele, pois era, sem dúvida, o mais cotado para o cargo. Esperava que Saori demorasse muitos anos para pensar em fazer essa escolha. Kamus estava em segundo lugar, e só perdia por ser meio que anti social. Aí logo o assunto passou a ser a 'sociabilidade' de Aquário, que continuou frustrado.

Mas Mú suspirou em alívio.

O cavaleiro de Aquário apenas respondia o que lhe era perguntado, e agradeceu a todo o Panteão do Olimpo quando o tal jantar começou a ser servido. Assim tinha uma desculpa para manter-se de boca calada.

Após alguns minutos, entradas, pratos principais e taças de vinho, a sobremesa foi servida. E foi nessa hora em que a 'festa' ficou esquisita.

Miro estava furioso, e desconcertado. Quase ninguém notara, mas Saga havia tentado insistentemente puxar conversa com o escorpião, durante o jantar todo. Chegou a encher gentilmente sua taça de vinho, e desfilou palavras educadas a ele. Miro não estava entendendo nada.

Pra começar, Saga não podia estar cantando-o. Não que ele não se achasse bom o suficiente, – assim como modesto - mas Saga nunca havia mostrado ter... ahn... 'interesse' pelo sexo masculino. Mas, gregos são gregos... E naquele Santuário nada mais chocava.

Fora isso, Miro achou o momento completamente inapropriado. Saga não era um moleque. Se realmente estivesse interessado nele, poderia chama-lo para sair, ou mesmo dar em cima dele, mas em OUTRO lugar, longe de todos...

E, desde que a sobremesa (sorvete, em homenagem ao aniversariante) começara a ser servida à mesa, Saga tentava pegar na sua mão, tanto por cima quanto por baixo da mesa. E Miro não sabia mais como fugir dele sem ser grosseiro e fazer todos perceberem.

Por alguma razão qualquer, logo Miro enxergou a desgraça. E olhou inconformado para Dite. Achou que a maldita fase dois fosse simplesmente cortejar Kamus o máximo possível, e da forma mais educada, depois do jantar, quando Afrodite havia prometido colocar umas músicas calmas para que todos conversassem.

Se Dite havia planejado fazer Saga dar em cima dele... Por que não o avisara? O que ele devia fazer? E por que Gêmeos simplesmente não combinara alguma coisa com ele?

Não deu tempo nem de pensar no assunto.

Kamus falou alguma coisa pra ele, sobre algum assunto que estava rolando entre Aquário e Capricórnio, e Miro virou assustado, parando de falar com Saga, puxando com força a sua mão da de Gêmeos.

Kamus percebeu, mas não disse nada. Fingiu que não viu. Miro ficou desconcertado, mas tentou disfarçar.

– Desculpe Kamus, você pode repetir? – Miro passou as mãos pelos cachos, recompondo-se.

– Shura estava comentando sobre as festas em seu Templo, Miro... – Kamus disse, com um tom de zombaria.

– Ah, sim.. e o que foi?

– Estávamos falando que você é ótimo em organizar festas de arromba. – Shura disse, rindo, logo após levar uma colher de sorvete à boca.

– E eu estava perguntando qual é a graça nisso. – O francês acrescentou.

Miro fez pose, jogando os cabelos para trás, e apoiando o cotovelo na mesa. Segurou o queixo na mão, e ia começar a falar sobre as vantagens de suas festanças...

– Oras, Kamus, você tem que entender que.. AIIIIIi... – Nessa Miro gritou, e simplesmente caiu.

Sim, caiu.

Foi ele e a cadeira para o chão, e o escorpiano ficou com os cabelos bagunçados, jogados pela cara, e as pernas pra cima, numa cena ridícula, digna de comédia pastelão.

A mesa parou de conversar, para, a principio, olhar para Miro. Os que estavam do outro lado da mesa levantaram e ficaram observando também, e logo Mú saía da sua cadeira para ajudar o escorpião, enquanto todos permaneciam calados.

Até que a sonora gargalhada de Ikki e o riso mal contido de Aioria e Shura explodissem pela sala. Logo, até Miro ria, largado, enquanto Mú o ajudava a levantar.

– Tinha que ser o Escorpião! – Gargalhou Aioria.

– Mas o que aconteceu, Miro? – Mú, solicito, perguntou.

– Não sei! Simplesmente cai! – É óbvio que ele não ia contar a verdade. Olhou feio para Saga, enquanto ficava reto lentamente. "Como ele pode ser tão atrevido?"

Afinal, o que ninguém havia visto, era que Saga havia deslizado suas mãos nas coxas de Miro, chegando bem perto de uma área muito sensível... isso não fazia parte do plano, mas o geminiano não resistiu a tentação de tirar Miro do sério. Mas não imaginou que ele iria cair...

– Só você consegue ser tão desastrado... – Kamus disse, ajudando-o a se endireitar.

– Ai, ai, ai, ai, ai.. – O grego colocou as mãos na parte baixa das costas, e encurvou-se novamente, nitidamente com muita dor.

Aioria até pensou em ir para o outro lado da mesa, usar seu poder para ajuda-lo, mas hesitou quando viu que Kamus colocava sua mão, com a intenção de 'gelar' o lugar machucado.

– Miro, eu acho que você realmente deu um belo de um mau jeito nas suas costas. – Kamus disse, ainda com as mãos ali. Estranhamente, Miro mal sentia a mão gelada. Sentia era um calor gostoso se espalhando por seu corpo, devido à proximidade dos dois. - Mas amanhã deve estar melhor. Mú, você o acompanha até sua casa?

Desesperou-se.

– Não, peraê! Não precisa, eu tô legal, e, aiiiiiii... – Miro tentou sentar-se, e travou. Aquilo era hora para dar mau jeito? Mas que droga! E a fase dois?

– Não discuta, Miro! Olha, você não tem condições de continuar aqui! – Kamus olhou para Mú, que ainda estava ali ao lado. - Mú...?

O tibetano entendeu a intenção do outro. Queria que acompanhasse logo Miro, sem dar chance a ele para discutir.

– Claro, Kamus. – O ariano olhou para Shaka, que sorriu. – Nós também vamos nos retirar.

Ambos se despediram dos outros, mas Miro, ainda mais entrevado, e furioso, não conseguiu nem dar tchau. Desceu a escadaria, frustrado, gemendo.

"_Não creio... Tem que ser comigo..."_

- # - # -

– Mozão... Eu não disse para o Saga fazer isso! – Dite estava deitado na cama, com a cabeça no colo de Máscara, que estava sentado no colchão, enquanto fazia cafuné nos cabelos dele. Haviam chegado da festa há pouco, e ficaram um pouco quietos na cama, até que Carlo começou a cobrar de Dite explicações sobre a atitude de Saga.

– Afrodite, acho melhor você pensar antes de fazer as coisas. Sabe-se lá se essa história de planos e planos está certa; não acha que as coisas devem fluir naturalmente? – Carlo estava sério. Não adiantava muito discutir com Afrodite, mas essa história estava indo longe demais. Ele não entendeu como somente ele percebeu que Miro caíra da cadeira por causa da carícia de Gêmeos.

– Mas pensa comigo... – Dite sentou-se, manhoso, olhando para o outro. - Será que a gente iria se entender caso o Mú e o Shaka não tivessem se metido? E se eu continuasse triste daquele jeito, fingindo que nada estava acontecendo?

– O problema ta aí! Mentiras! – Carlo respondeu, firme, mas sem ser grosso. - Desde quando faz bem mentir? Se você fosse sincero, e me dissesse que não queria ficar comigo se fosse para me dividir com outras, acha que eu iria lhe largar, Mozinho? Eu te amo, seu mimado... – Fez um carinho no rostinho triste. - Se você tivesse sido sincero, nada daquilo teria que acontecer.

– Ta, tudo bem... Até concordo com você. - Bufou, frustrado, mas logo em seguida abriu um sorriso de triunfo. - Mas e o Mú e o Shaka?

Carlo suspirou, pacientemente.

– O Mú já andava percebendo que gostava do Shaka. E os dois nasceram um para o outro, chega até a ser melado demais...

– Como assim, melado?

– Ah, esse lance de destino, almas gêmeas.

Mais um bico de Afrodite.

– Você não acha que somos almas gêmeas?

– Não é isso, Di. – Ta bom que ele era canceriano, mas também era o Máscara da Morte. Nem mesmo Carlo sabia de onde tirava tanta paciência para conversar com o peixinho... - Você consegue imaginar Mú com alguém que não seja o Shaka? E vice-versa? Por que eu não consigo. É como se realmente, eles tivessem nascido para serem um do outro. Chega a ser monótono...

Dido fechou a cara, e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo, mostrando sua indignação. Como assim eles era almas gêmeas? E os dois, eram o que? Carlo continuou.

– Nós nos apaixonamos. Foi mais intenso, mais divertido, mas não quer dizer que nós tenhamos menos amor que eles. Eu só acho que é diferente. E não faz bico... – E fez carinho na nuca do outro, que logo deitou a cabeça para o lado, e se derreteu. Máscara inclinou-se, com o claro objetivo de parar com a discussão e iniciar um beijo.

– Tá bom, tá bom... – Di entregou-se ao beijo que Carlo começou, mas logo o interrompeu. - Mas eu posso tentar mais uma vez?

– Como assim?

– Eu tenho mais uma ideiazinha. Caso ela não dê certo, eu desisto, prometo.

– E se eu falar que não?

– Eu vou fazer um bico muuuuito grande! – O peixinho riu, fazendo com que o outro risse junto, e cedesse aos caprichos do amado.

– Va bene, mas você vai ter que me contar sua idéia antes...

E logo os cochichos do sueco e exclamações indignadas do italiano enchiam o quarto da casa de Peixes. Começava a fase três, para a sorte (ou seria azar?) de Miro.

_Continua..._


	3. Fase Três

**Ciúmes III – Por Lili Psiquê**

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E Mozão, Mozinho, Dido e Carlo são apelidos / nomes criados pela Pipe.

**Resumo:** E a ciumera continua. O que aconteceu com Miro e Kamus depois daquela festa? Será que o gelado aquariano se rendeu ao quente escorpião? Final da trilogia! Romance yaoi / lemon.

**N/A: **Eu sei que eu mereço ser morta lentamente, mas por favor, me perdoem. Bloqueio total. Sabe quando você sabe o que quer escrever, mas as palavras simplesmente não descem para os dedos no teclado? Pois então. Mas, não vou fazer drama de novo. O capítulo 3 tá ai, curtinho, e, se tudo der certo, o próximo é o ultimo. Talvez tenha um quinto por causa do lemon, não sei. Só espero não demorar mais quase um mês para terminar a fic.. rs

Fiquei enormemente surpresa com as reviews. Obrigada à Chii, Thaissi, Carola Weasley, Angel of Grief, Chibiusa-chan, Caliope, Nana, Ilia-chan, Sinistra Negra, Anna-Malfoy, Ju e Celly, e a todos que leram a fic. Thanks especial pra beta Celly, pra Caliope e pra Susu, dois poços de idéias, e pra Juzinha, que não me deixa abandonar as fics.

Bjinhos, e boa leitura!

- # - # -

**Capítulo 03 – Fase Três**

– Mas Di, acho melhor deixar pra lá... – Miro estava sentado em sua cama, com as costas apoiadas no espaldar. Faziam poucos dias desde o seu papelão. As costas ainda doíam um pouquinho, mas nada que realmente incomodasse. Obviamente, o teimoso não quis nem passar perto de um médico.

– Você quer mesmo desistir, Miro? – Dite estava com ele, sentado na ponta da cama, no Templo de Escorpião, pronto para pôr em prática mais uma fase do plano. O grego estava receoso, pois essa história toda não estava dando certo. E Di havia ido até lá para que Carlo não se metesse no meio. Afinal, o canceriano parecia o único 'sóbrio' nessa história toda.

– Não é isso... E você sabe que eu não quero desistir. Mas cada vez é um mico que eu pago. Acho que essas táticas não funcionam comigo e nem dá pra apelar pro lance de fazer ciúmes nele.

– Kamus não percebeu a intenção do Saga?

– Aliás, você trate de se explicar! – Miro esbravejou de repente. – Eu caí da cadeira, Dite! Isso foi extremamente ridículo! E ainda fui obrigado a sair mais cedo da festa.

– Mas Miluchinho...a culpa não foi minha...

Di fez biquinho. A culpa não era mesmo dele, droga... O peixinho só estava tentando ajudar. Miro fez uma careta, de descrença, e Peixes continuou a se explicar.

– Eu fui sim falar com Saga, e o combinado era que ele deveria dar em cima de você, delicadamente, mas fazendo com que o Kamus percebesse. Fazer ciúmes, oras! Aquela passada de mão não estava nos planos.

– E por que afinal ele fez aquilo?

– Ele disse que queria brincar contigo. Não imaginou que você fosse pular daquele jeito.

Miro bufou, inconformado.

– T�, que seja... Diz então o que você tem em mente agora. Qual é o mico número três?

– Ai, Milucho, não fala assim...

O Escorpião virou os olhos.

– Desembucha, Afrodite.

O sueco começou a falar, calmo.

– Olha, vou ser sincero. Essa é mesmo a minha ultima tentativa. Não quero correr o risco de piorar ainda mais as coisas pro teu lado, e o Mozão me proibiu de até mesmo pensar em levar esse plano até uma fase quatro. Disse que se eu continuar me metendo na tua vida, vai fazer greve na cama. E não d�, não consigo ficar sem meu italiano...

– Tá bom, Dite, mas fala logo... – _"Haja paciência..."_

– A gente tá pecando no seguinte: Você é o sedutor, não o seduzido. Jamais colaria mesmo o Saga tentar te cortejar, e você ficar com aquela cara de perdido. Por isso...

– Ahn... – Miro começou a sentir aquele friozinho na barriga de medo. Qual era a bomba da vez?

– Você vai seduzir o Kamus.

Miro ficou quieto alguns instantes, deglutindo a informação.

– Você tá me tirando? – Perguntou o grego, inconformado.

– Não!

– Dite... – Bufou, usando seu último resquício de paciência. – Isso eu poderia ter feito há muito tempo. E, aliás, eu já tentei, caso você não tenha percebido. Acha que nunca passei pelo templo dele bem arrumado, cheiroso? Ou nunca dei aquela jogada de cabelos, roçando de leve na pele dele? Ou, melhor, acha que nunca o convidei 'ingenuamente' para sair? Furada. Todas as minhas tentativas de aproximação foram furadas. Só chamo a atenção dele quando faço alguma coisa errada. De resto, ou ele não percebe, pois é incrivelmente desligado, ou nem dá bola.

– E por isso você vai usar todo esse teu charme, mas de uma maneira diferente. Cale a boca e me escuta. E trate de se empenhar, pois é a tua última chance! – Respondeu Afrodite, seco, antes de explicar o que tinha em mente. Realmente, seria a última cartada.

- # - # -

Miro estava melhor das costas. Uma semana bastara para que a dor fosse embora. E agora estava ali, nos fundos de seu templo, olhando para Sagitário. Se essa idéia de Afrodite não desse certo, era melhor desencanar. Os dois já haviam chegado à conclusão de que Kamus era mesmo de uma personalidade difícil. E por isso, a tática de sedução tinha que ser diferente.

Pra começar, Miro nem sabia se Kamus gostava... é... bem... de garotos... Portanto, não havia motivos aparentes para que uma túnica curta chamasse mais atenção. O grego iria apelar para sua simpatia, seu bom humor, e aproveitaria a personalidade culta de Kamus a seu favor. Isto é, se conseguisse fazer tudo certo dessa vez.

Ele havia caprichado em sua roupa, mas definitivamente não estava usando um 'modelito' que fossea sua cara. A túnica azul clara era fechada, como uma camiseta comum, e tinha mangas que iam até metade dos braços. Nas pontas das mangas, bordados dourados chamavam a atenção, mas em momento algum tornavam a roupa extravagante. Era curta, amarrada com uma tira de tecido um pouco abaixo da cintura, mas nada indecente. Ficava acima dos joelhos, algo até razoavelmente 'longo' para Miro. O que o deixara mais bonito era uma fita de cetim azul, um pouco mais escura que a túnica, colocada em volta dos cabelos, um pouco acima da testa, como os antigos gregos. Era como uma coroa, discreta, mas que deixou os cachos azuis ainda mais chamativos.

O perfume era suave. Não queria 'caçar', mas ser sutil. _"Sutil.. e eu lá sei como ser sutil?"_

Subiu a escadaria até Sagitário, calmo, revendo em sua mente tudo que deveria fazer. Passou pela casa vazia, e pela de Capricórnio, cumprimentando Shura distraidamente. Quando avistou o Templo de Aquário, começou a ficar nervoso. Suas mãos começaram a transpirar, e toda sua auto-confiança, que nunca o abandonava, sumiu do mapa. Suspirou fundo ao chegar em frente à porta de Aquário, e entrou no templo.

Kamus, sempre alerta, percebera o cosmo do escorpiano, e foi recebê-lo no corredor principal. Conseguiu manter a boca fechada ao ver a beleza do amigo, mas não conseguiu evitar de fita-lo. Aos olhos do francês, Miro não estava simplesmente lindo, mas diferente. Geralmente, o grego usava túnicas curtas, que mais mostravam do que escondiam, e cores chamativas. Ou, se estava de branco, usava jóias. Mas o azul claro contrastava com os olhos e cabelos de um tom mais escuro. E o corte da roupa deixava na imaginação criativa do aquariano como seria despir aquele belo corpo. Porém, claro, não disse nada a respeito, e recompôs seus pensamentos antes de mais nada..

– Pois não, Miro?

– Olá Kamus. Tudo bem? – Miro também não pode deixar de babar em Kamus. A calça justa preta e a camiseta solta de algodão, da mesma cor, deixavam a pele alva ainda mais delicada.

– Tudo. – Kamus ficou parado olhando para o outro, que ficara mudo. O que ele queria ali? – Miro... em que posso ajuda-lo?

"_Droga, droga, droga!"_ Tudo o que havia ensaiado escoou da sua cabeça.

– Ah... Sabe Kamus... Bem... é que eu queria sua ajuda...

Ajuda?

Miro se concentrou. Não podia dar outro fora. De jeito nenhum.

– Sim, ajuda. – Sentiu-se um pouco mais confiante. Era fácil, ele era bom nisso, sabia como alcançar seus objetivos. Bom... Mais ou menos isso... – Sabe... Eu ando percebendo que sou muito mal informado sobre tudo. Nunca consigo acompanhar as conversas do Mú e do Shaka, por exemplo. E queria saber se você poderia me ajudar.

– Mas o que você quer que eu faça?

"_Frio, como sempre. Pedir aulas nem em sonho."_ – Miro pensou.

– Eles comentaram que você tem muitos livros guardados no seu Templo. E eu pensei se talvez você podia me indicar alguns, e me emprestar.

Kamus ficou algum tempo parado, quieto. Miro, ler? Miro não lia nem gibi. T�, ele andava diferente, sem farrear, sem galinhar, mais sério... Mas até aí, dar um salto desses, era estranho.

– Ahn... t�, tudo bem; estão lá dentro. – Kamus virou-se, e entrou nos cômodos do templo de Aquário, pedindo que Miro o seguisse. Ainda estava surpreso.

Miro discretamente soltou todo o ar que estava em seus pulmões, aliviado. Pelo menos até aí estava indo bem. Agora precisava ser charmoso, mas sem se jogar em cima. Isso não era tão fácil como parecia.

Miro seduzia, mas geralmente mostrava suas intenções. Ali, teria que esconde-las, teria que ser casual. Aproximar-se de Kamus aos poucos, tornar-se um grande amigo, não somente um colega, como era. E só aí mostrar seus sentimentos. É, era um longo caminho a percorrer, mas como Dite disse, todo caminho começa com um passo. Clichê, mas verdadeiro.

O escorpião ficou pasmo ao entrar no quarto do francês. Já havia estado na fria casa de Aquário, mas achou que era um dos poucos cavaleiros a conseguir a proeza de entrar nos aposentos mais íntimos do francês.

Além da belíssima cama de cerejeira, que combinava com um criado mudo que ficava ao lado direito, havia uma estante enorme, com oito prateleiras. O teto da casa era altíssimo, e só por isso ela não o alcançava, mas nenhum dos dois chegaria aos últimos patamares sem uma escada ou cadeira. Miro ficou bobo durante algum tempo, pensando na quantidade de livros que deveriam haver ali. Trezentos, quatrocentos...? Provavelmente mais.

– Bom... Primeiro eu preciso saber que línguas você conhece.

– O grego, e inglês.

– Só? – Kamus levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Kamus, eu nunca prestei muita atenção nas aulas de línguas... – Miro jogou a mão para trás, num sinal de que não estava nem aí. Nesse momento Kamus percebeu que, apesar de algumas mudanças, aquele ainda era o extrovertido Miro.

– Tá... Eu não tenho muita coisa em grego, e, aliás, a maioria dos livros é em francês. Mas tenho alguma coisa interessante em inglês. O que você quer ler?

– Como assim?

– Que tipo de leitura. – Kamus explicou. – Quer ler um romance, uma biografia, poesia? Pensou em algum autor específico?

Miro havia decorado o nome de alguns autores europeus, mas agora nada muito interessante lhe vinha à mente. Não adiantava, nunca tivera jeito pra estudos e coisas do tipo.

– Ah, Kamus, você tem alguma coisa de Shakespeare?

– Olha, eu acho que tenho sim... – Kamus passou os olhos pela estante, e desceu um exemplar de Ricardo III. – Esse aqui é legal.

– Mas está em francês, né?

– Não, Miro, em inglês.

– Oras, mas o cara do Romeu e Julieta não era francês?

– Não, Miro! – O francês olhou, indignado. Melhor: horrorizado. – Shakespeare era inglês! E, mesmo se fosse francês, seus livros foram traduzidos para milhares de línguas. Assim como todos os grandes autores.

– Ah, t�, desculpa. Fiz confusão...

– Imagino... – Kamus queria rir. Confusão? Miro sempre foi um desastre pra tudo.

Lembrou-se das aulas que eles tiveram no Santuário logo que chegaram como Cavaleiros de Ouro. Apesar de Kamus ter recebido um treinamento completo, físico e mental, alguns dos dourados só haviam aprendido o que dizia respeito às lutas e ao cosmo. Não entendiam nada de mitologia, ou de costumes gregos, e alguns não falavam nenhuma língua além da de origem. Lembrou-se de Aldebaran, por exemplo, que desesperou-se ao ouvir quase todos do Santuário falando em grego.

Mas o Mestre, que prezava muito a formação intelectual dos principais protetores de Athena, fez com que os jovens cavaleiros tivessem algumas aulas com monitores mais velhos e servos bem treinados.

Kamus sorriu discretamente quando lembrou a ajuda que dava a Miro nas aulas de inglês. Ou mesmo em outras. Ele era terrível, estava sempre tentando cabular aulas, copiava lições, parecia mesmo uma criança; Bom... eram pré adolescentes. E eram grandes amigos.

Kamus suspirou, sentido por saber que voltou da Sibéria frio, e se afastou de qualquer relacionamento mais intimo, mesmo que fosse uma simples amizade.

Miro percebeu que Kamus havia esboçado um sorriso, mas achou em seguida que era impressão. Ele virou-se sério, como sempre, e trouxe uma escada com rodinhas, discreta, dobrável e de madeira, que estava colocada ao lado da estante. Foi até a última prateleira e pegou uns 3 ou 4 livros.

– Estes aqui são leitura fácil, acho que você não vai ter dificuldade. Sinceramente, não gosto muito deles, justamente por serem livros comerciais, ou batidos. Estes dois – Kamus mostrou dois livros, um da Agatha Christie e Sidney Sheldon. – eu ganhei, e _realmente_ não gosto deles. Já esses aqui, – Mostrou o 1984, de George Orwell, e O Apanhador no Campo de Centeio, de J. D. Salinger. – eu comprei, e são livros bons, muito melhores que os outros dois. Acho que é uma boa você começar por eles.

T�, Miro era tonto mas não era assim tão burro. Já tinha lido Sidney Sheldon. E pela cara de desdém de Kamus ao mostrar o livro do autor, resolveu não admitir isso nem sob tortura. Poxa, e qual era o problema com os romances dele e da Agatha Christie? T�, depois que você lê uns três, começa a descobrir quem é o vilão no meio do livro... Mas eles escrevem bem. Não escrevem?

O grego não queria decepcionar Kamus, e mostrar-se o burro que o francês achava que ele era.

– Ah, Kamus, me desculpa, mas não gosto de Sidney Sheldon, nem de Agatha Christie. Concordo com você, são comerciais demais. Agora, 1984 eu nunca li. Esse você pode me emprestar?

– Claro! – Um leve brilhar passou pelos olhos de Kamus. Vocês já deram trela para alguém falar de algo que lhe dá imenso prazer? Claro que sim, né? E essa pessoa desatou a explicar os mínimos detalhes do assunto em pauta? Pois então, vocês sabem a enrascada na qual Miro estava se metendo.

Kamus continuou falando... – Imagino que você queira se aprofundar na questão dos reality shows versus o mundo que Orwell criou, certo? Eu, particularmente, sinto-me muitas vezes realmente vigiado pelo _Big Brother_. Principalmente aqui, onde nunca passamos despercebidos, justamente por conhecermos tão bem o cosmo um do outro...

"_Big Brother? O que o programa de tv tem a ver com esse livro? E o que raios o nosso cosmo tem a ver com isso? Merda, merda, merda. Olha eu boiando de novo."_

– E aquele livro ali, Kamus, qual é? – Miro, começando a se desesperar, cortou o discurso do francês.

Os olhos de Kamus brilharam ainda mais ao ver que Miro apontara o livro que estava em seu criado mudo. Um de seus favoritos, aquele era o Memórias do Subsolo, de Dostoievski, mesmo autor de Crime e Castigo. O francês gostava demais daquele livro, e a pergunta de Miro abriu um espaço ainda maior para que a discussão literária alcançasse um nível até então desconhecido pelo cavaleiro de escorpião.

Não que o discurso de Kamus estivesse esclarecendo alguma coisa. Miro sentia-se era cada vez mais perdido, atolado num rio caudaloso de informações...

Desistiu, e ouviu tudo o que ele tinha a dizer. Por hora.

Quando estava começando a ficar realmente entediado, desviou seus olhos do francês, mas ainda resmungando uns 'ahan' e 'sim, claro', para mostrar que estava entendendo tudo. Suas orbes azuis pararam mais uma vez na estante, e, enquanto o monólogo prosseguia, Miro aproximou-se dela.

Tocou os livros com a ponta dos dedos, com reverência. Não conseguia mesmo entender por que Kamus tinha tanta paixão por literatura. Não desdenhava o 'hobby', mas achava que a vida tinha tanta coisa mais interessante... No meio de sua contemplação, observou alguns exemplares que estavam na prateleira acima, fora do alcance de suas mãos. Sorriu. Finalmente encontrara algo que poderia interessar-lhe de verdade.

– Kamus, aquele ali é o livro que eu estou pensando? Nossa, eu amo esse filme!

O francês, confuso, parou de falar e olhou para onde Miro apontava. Porém, não conseguiu ver o livro do qual ele falava.

O grego, sem qualquer receio, puxou a escada e subiu nela, deixando Kamus estupefato. O aquariano estava sentado na cama. Conforme Miro subiu na escada suas... bem... suas _pernas_ ficaram bem na visão dos olhos do francês, que não conseguiu desviar a vista. Sempre soubera que o grego era lindo, aliás, lindíssimo. Mas agora começava a realmente entender por que tantos homens e mulheres ficavam aos seus pés. Sua sedução ás vezes beirava a ingenuidade, como naquele momento.

Voltou a terra quando as pernas grossas desceram a escada.

– Não acredito que você tem esse livro! Nossa, assisti esse desenho umas 3 vezes! E esse aqui então! – Pegou o livro que estava ao lado. – Só devo ter assistido uma, mas, mesmo assim, quase morri de rir com aquela cigarra fumante...

O francês ficou um pouco calado, olhando para o outro. Mas de que cigarra fumante ele estava falando? Suas dúvidas se dissiparam quando viu os livros que estavam na mão de Miro: Alice no País das Maravilhas, de Lewis Carroll, e Peter Pan, de JM. Barrie.

Pela primeira vez em muito, mas muito tempo, Kamus não conteve uma gargalhada. Finalmente entendeu que o outro estava falando dos filmes da Disney!

Miro ficou completamente sem graça. Era tão... 'estranho' ver Kamus rindo. Ainda mais rindo daquele jeito. Aquela gargalhada parecia mais do Miro do que do gelado cavaleiro de Aquário.

Logo Kamus se recompôs, e levantou-se da cama, mas sem desfazer um leve sorriso.

– Miro, você está falando dos filmes do Walt Disney, não é?

– É. Por que?

– Por que os livros são muito diferentes da adaptação da Disney. Eles são muito mais adultos, por assim dizer. Pegue, leve os dois. Você vai se surpreender. Mas procure ver além do óbvio, além das metáforas...

Depois dessa, o escorpião ficou muito, mas muito deslocado. Sentiu-se totalmente bobo, ingênuo. Ignorante ao extremo. Como poderia querer que um homem como Kamus, culto, refinado e educado se interessasse por ele?

Não conseguiu sequer jogar mais um charminho. Ficou tão deprimido que desistiu, achou melhor ir logo pra sua casa. _"Vou manter minha boca fechada até a próxima Guerra Santa."_, pensou, inconformado.

– Obrigado Kamus. – Disse Miro, sem conseguir esconder sua tristeza. – Acho que vou levar esses aqui então. – E alisou seus cabelos, antes de pegar os livros da mão de Kamus.

Dirigiu-se a porta do templo de Aquário, e o francês o acompanhou. Mas quando estavam chegando perto da porta, Kamus pediu que ele esperasse. Foi até seu quarto, e rapidamente trouxe outros dois livros.

– Não, Miro, leve estes também. Eu sei que você vai gostar. – Hesitou alguns instantes, mas decidiu-se por completar a frase. – Depois que você os ler volte aqui em Aquário, aí podemos conversar sobre eles... – Deixou a promessa no ar.

Desolado, Miro agradeceu e saiu com o tal livro do russo, o do big brother e os dos filmes da Disney. E, apesar de seu coração insistir no fato de que ele arranjara uma desculpa para ver Kamus de novo, a maior parte sensata de mente xingava-se em altos brados. Prometera ler os QUATRO livros em menos de um mês, para ir falar para o outro sobre sua opinião.

Chegou a apenas uma conclusão: Era melhor mesmo desistir de Kamus. Definitivamente, o plano de Afrodite tinha ido pro saco.

_Continua... _


	4. Chega de Fases?

Ciúmes III – Por Lili Psiquê 

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E Mozão, Mozinho, Dido e Carlo são apelidos / nomes criados pela Pipe.

**Resumo:** E a ciumera continua. O que aconteceu com Miro e Kamus depois daquela festa? Será que o gelado aquariano se rendeu ao quente escorpião? Final da trilogia! Romance yaoi / lemon.

**N/A: **Não, não é mentira, eu atualizei.Nem vou me desculpar pela demora, não tenho mais desculpas. O importante é que o capítulo está aí, prontinho, mas eu repito aqui: Não gostei dele, nem um pouco, mas nem um pouco mesmo. Achei uma porcaria, está vazio... Só foi publicado por livre e espontânea pressão. (Leia-se Caliope, Celly, Elfa Ju, Wanda, Faye, e outras... risos...) Nesse capítulo rolam 'spoilers' do livro 1984, já citado no capítulo anterior. Tipo, o livro em si nem é tão importante para a fic, mas tô avisando pro caso de alguém ficar furioso pq eu meio que conto o fim do livro... risos...

Novamente obrigada à Carola Weasley, Nana, Chibiusa eDark Wolf, e a todos que leram a fic, mas não deixaram reviews. Muito obrigada mesmo a beta Caliope e a Celly. E agradeçam as duas, pq sem ela essa tranqueira não saia. Mais thanks à Arsinoe, Ju, Faye, Lyra e Wanda.

E dessa vez eu não prometo prazo para o próximo! rs

Bjinhos, e boa leitura!

– # – # –

**Capítulo 04 – Chega de 'fases'?**

Miro estava cansado. Já havia passado do horário de almoço, e ele subia alegremente a escadaria das doze casas, conversando com Aioria. Os dois passaram a manhã treinando juntos e estavam um trapo: sujos e suados.

Logo Aioria parou em Leão, e Miro continuou sua subida. Entrou em Escorpião louco por um banho, mas qual foi a sua surpresa ao dar de cara com o belíssimo aquariano, mexendo em suas coisas? Não apenas belíssimo, mas muito arrumado e limpo, como a mente de Miro cismou em pontuar.

Kamus quase pulou ao ver Miro o encarando. Justo ele, sempre tão discreto, fora se meter em uma situação tão desagradável.

Kamus andava inquieto, curioso. Nas semanas que se seguiram a visita de Miro, o francês passou a prestar atenção nos relacionamentos do Santuário. Não somente na felicidade amorosa de Mú e Shaka e Dite e Máscara, mas também na cumplicidade óbvia entre os cavaleiros.

O francês poderia dizer que Shura era seu colega mais próximo. Pelos menos era ele que o intimava a comparecer nas reuniões sociais, que sempre eram promovidas. Entendia-se muito bem com Saga, mas porque ambos ajudavam Saori com os negócios da Fundação Kido. Algumas vezes conversava com Mú e Shaka; mais freqüentemente com o ariano, que, com sua tranqüilidade e cultura, fazia com que Kamus se sentisse razoavelmente à vontade.

Porém, após a visita de Miro, ele perdeu-se pensando se poderia chamar algum deles de amigo. Pois nem Mu, nem Shaka, Shura, Saga ou qualquer outro provocaria nele risadas tão espontâneas como Miro provocava. Lembrou-se da gargalhada que dera semanas atrás, quando o escorpiano viera pedir-lhe os livros emprestados. Aliás, aquela alegria toda era digna de Miro, não dele.

Quando notou, já havia saído do Templo de Aquário, indo em direção à Escorpião. Não conseguia afastar sua curiosidade, queria muito saber que faceta nova era aquela de Miro. E eles haviam combinado de conversarem sobre os livros em um mês. O 'prazo' já havia findado.

Dentre todos os cavaleiros, Miro era o que Kamus sempre mais desprezara. O achava galinha demais, sempre gastando noites a esmo, e acreditava que ele era um guerreiro no estilo 'muita massa e pouco cérebro'. Aliás, sempre torcia o nariz ao perceber que esse fora o tipo de treinamento dado à maioria dos protetores de Athena.

Porém, mudara radicalmente de idéia. O grego podia, sim, ser inculto. Mas isso só significava que ninguém o havia instruído. Afinal, Miro mostrara uma enorme vontade de aprender ao ir à Aquário. E Kamus percebeu como havia ido contra seus próprios ideais, ao julgar erroneamente Miro durante tantos anos.

O francês parou seus devaneios ao alcançar finalmente Escorpião. Entrou no templo e foi até o salão que todos os cavaleiros usavam como 'sala de estar'. Sentiu que Miro não estava ali, e ia se retirar, quando viu livros e dicionários empilhados ao lado de um sofá. Bom... bagunçados ao lado do sofá explicaria melhor a situação.

Curioso, aproximou-se, e viu que, além dos livros que ele emprestara a Miro, havia ainda dicionários de grego e de grego/inglês. Marcadores de páginas estavam entre os livros, e havia ainda um bloquinho cheio de anotações a lápis, em grego.

Foi justamente no momento em que Kamus saciava sua curiosidade, tentando ler os garranchos de Miro, que ele foi surpreendido.

— Ora, ora... — Miro riu. — Quem diria! O grande e comedido cavaleiro de aquário fuçando nas minhas coisas!

Claro que o escorpiano sentira-se deliciado por flagrar aquela cena. Jamais imaginaria mesmo encontra-lo ali, tão perto, e aparentemente tão interessado em algo seu.

— Miro, não é isso! Eu não estava sendo intrometido. Eu apenas... — O aquariano ficou completamente sem jeito.

— Kamus, não precisa ficar nervoso. Apesar de que você fica uma graça vermelho!

O cavaleiro de Aquário apenas ficou ainda mais sem graça, mas logo se recompôs. Já que estava ali mesmo, e havia ficado obvio que ele lera as anotações do outro, perguntou sobre a leitura.

— Bom, pelo que eu percebi, você leu os livros. — afirmou.

Miro fez um sinal, convidando-o para sentar-se, e foi até o banheiro. Rapidamente lavou o rosto, jogou um pouco de água nos cabelos e voltou com uma toalha. Kamus não pôde deixar de perceber como o grego ficava interessante desleixado daquele jeito. Logo Miro voltou, e sentou-se no chão, ao lado do sofá, incomodado com seu estado lastimável, mas sem querer dar a chance para que o francês fosse embora, pois uma oportunidade como aquela era raríssima.

— Não consegui ler todos, não deu tempo. — Disse, antes que o francês o interrogasse.

— Ora, Miro isso não é desculpa! — Retrucou, com uma leve indignação, olhando para o grego, que apoiara as mãos atrás do corpo, esparramando-se no chão.

— Diga isso você, que não gasta nem metade do tempo que eu dedico aos treinos.

— Ao contrário... Eu treino meu corpo e minha mente. Não fico muito a me preocupar com tanto treino físico, pois não me interessa ficar a me bater com Aioria ou Máscara.

— Diz isso porque tem medo de treinar comigo e sair perdendo! — riu-se, cínico.

— Mas que abuso! Aliás, esse é o grande problema da maioria dos cavaleiros. Agem demais e pensam de menos. Se tivessem o hábito de estudos, seriam mais cultos, mais cuidadosos, mais...

Miro o cortou, rodando os olhos.

— Ok, ok, eu já entendi, francês, sem sermão. Quer saber qual dos livros eu li ou não?

— Leu algum deles inteiro? — Perguntou, inconformado.

— Olha, Kamus... na verdade eu só li o 1984.

— O que achou? — Kamus questionou, colocando uma perna por cima da outra, preparado para ouvir alguma besteira.

Miro, empolgado com o interesse de Kamus, e para a surpresa dele, começou a falar sobre o livro. Disse que adorou a leitura, realmente aprofundando o discurso em toda a política da qual os livros de Orwell são carregados. Debateu sobre reality shows, direito a privacidade e mostrou todo seu encanto com o fato do livro descrever aparelhos eletrônicos que não existiam na época, mas que surgiram depois. Para alguém que não tinha o habito de ler, mostrou-se surpreendentemente inteligente.

Kamus chegou a uma conclusão: Miro somente não era mais culto porque era preguiçoso.

O grego adorou a cara de bobo do francês. Afinal, a leitura não havia sido em vão. Não que o livro fosse, ruim, pelo contrário, ele estava sendo sincero em tudo que estava dizendo para Kamus. Mas, ainda assim, um ponto específico não deixava de martelar na cabeça dele.

Após ler o livro, o Escorpião entendeu que 1984 mostra uma sociedade obediente a uma minoria, e em especial ao 'Big Brother'. Até uma nova língua fora criada para extinguir a liberdade de pensamento, pois, se você retira palavras como 'liberdade' do vocabulário, a definição dela tende a ser suprimida.

No decorrer do livro um casal se rebela. Relacionam-se lindamente, como nenhum dos dois sequer pensou poder. Amam-se de maneira louca, desesperada, e, após passarem por inúmeras provações, até o 'amor' é arrancado deles. Miro não conseguiu deixar de se condoer com a situação deles, lutadores, defensores de um ideal de paz, e sem vida. Poderiam eles amar?

Não pretendia falar sobre isso com Kamus. Mas as palavras saíram, impulsivas. Afinal, o que ele teria a perder?

— Sabe Kamus, — Miro disse, após falarem bastante sobre os aspectos relevantes ao livro. — eu só não gostei do final do livro.

— Como assim?

— Assim simples, oras. O casal come o pão que o diabo amassou, os dois vivem o ideal com tanta paixão, se amam completamente, e não ficam juntos. Eu achei isso muito triste, sei lá, me deixou pra baixo. Me fez pensar sobre tantas coisas... — Concluiu, tristonho.

Kamus abaixou a cabeça, desviando o olhar das orbes tristes de Miro. Ficou calado. Lera esse livro tantas vezes, e aquilo tudo nunca o tocara. Não pode deixar de traçar um paralelo. Será que eles, cavaleiros, também não teriam o mesmo destino? Será que valeria amar tão intensamente para depois serem privados desse amor? E o que Miro sabia disso? Desde quando ele conhecia o amor?

Aliás, desde quando ele, Kamus de Aquário, cavaleiro do gelo, preocupava-se com o amor?

Murmurou para si mesmo um "fala como se tivesse conhecimento de causa", num tom baixo, irônico, sem notar que expressara seu pensamento. Não percebeu quando Miro levantou-se do chão e sentou-se ao seu lado.

— O que disse? — Miro perguntou, esperançoso de arrancar alguma emoção do outro.

— Nada. — Retrucou, afastando suas divagações, ostentando novamente sua seriedade.

— Eu ouvi, Kamus. — Havia ouvido muito bem. Evitou encarar o aquariano, pois sabia o olhar de frieza que ele lhe dispensaria. — E, caso lhe interesse, eu tenho conhecimento de causa sim. — E levantou os olhos.

Os dois trocaram olhares cúmplices. Miro sabia que ele havia entendido, e Kamus não sabia se realmente queria entender. Os olhos pareciam não querer se desgrudar, e o francês viu-se mais uma vez preso aos encantos do grego; Miro esqueceu-se naquele momento de que não deveria mostrar seus sentimentos tão abertamente.

Os dois leram as dúvidas sobre o amor em ambos os olhares.

O clima ficou pesado. Aparentemente, não havia mais nada a dizer. A 'visita' de Kamus soou extremamente sem sentido naquele momento. O aquariano achou melhor ir embora, e, intimamente, Miro concordou. Não queria que Kamus entendesse que ele ficara deprimido com o livro por pensar neles dois.

Se despediram tranqüilamente, e o escorpiano teve que se segurar para não sair saltitando, mesmo com a saída súbita do outro. Kamus fora ao _seu_ templo. Fuçara nas _suas_ coisas. Dera atenção à _sua _opinião.

Conteve-se para não sair desesperado na direção do Templo de Peixes, contar tudo ao Afrodite.

– # – # –

— Não acredito! Ele, mexendo nas suas coisas, escondido? — Afrodite exclamou.

— Juro, Dite! Imagina a minha cara de bobo.

— Bom, você já olha pra ele com cara de bobo normalmente. Dessa vez deve ter ficado com cara de completo imbecil mesmo...

— Afrodite!

— Mas me conta logo o que aconteceu depois! Ou você ficou estático, sem fala e não disse nada?

Miro deu um risinho cínico.

— Cavaleiro de Peixes, não se esqueça de que você está falando com a personificação da sedução. Ele caiu facinho na minha.

Miro havia tomado um banho e comido alguma coisa, antes de subir até o templo de Peixes. Agradeceu a todo o Olimpo por não ter cruzado com Kamus no caminho. Contou ao Dite sobre a conversa que ele o Kamus tiveram, sobre como interagiram com facilidade; e, mesmo com Peixes não acreditando muito no fato de que o Escorpião realmente estudara no último mês, ouviu tudo com atenção, fazendo um ou outro comentário.

— Miro, ele está no papo então! Eu já tenho uma idéia ótima para por em prática. A gente pede pro Saga...

— Nem pense nisso! — Cortou-o, brusco.

— Por que não? — Afrodite mostrou-se ofendido.

— Porque dessa vez eu vou fazer as coisas do meu jeito, peixinho. Nada de planinhos, nada de ciúmes. Vou conquistar o Kamus usando a massa encefálica.

Afrodite fez uma careta, como se o outro tivesse dito um palavrão.

Ambos estavam sentados no sofá branco da sala de Afrodite, e petiscavam uns queijinhos suíços dos quais Di já havia contado toda a procedência. Nesse momento o Cavaleiro de Peixes afetadamente colocou uma das mãos na testa de Miro.

— Miro, você está se sentindo bem?

— Di, você só entenderia se visse o brilho nos olhos do Kamus enquanto a gente discutia. — Retrucou, empurrando a mão dele. — Acho que nunca o havia visto tão solto, tão relaxado, tão... receptivo. A atenção toda dele estava voltada pra mim, única e exclusivamente. E é essa a brecha que eu tenho que aproveitar. Claro, minha gostosura vai ajudar, pois eu sei que ele babou em mim no mês passado, quando eu usei aquela túnica azul. — Sorriu malicioso dessa vez.

— Então você quer seduzi-lo usando os livros? Mas que planinho mixuruca, Miro! Vai fazer o que? Sentar de pernas desnudas, e apoiar o livro nelas? Mas que cena de filme B!

— Afrodite, não pedi a sua opinião.

— Ah, e é assim que você me agradece?

— Como se você tivesse me ajudado muito, né?

Dite fez o maior bico que conseguia, mas Miro apenas o agarrou e lhe deu um beijo nas bochechas, deixando-o sem graça.

— Miro, se o Mozão vê isso me mata! E mata você junto!

— Sem drama, Di! Sem drama! Bom, eu vou-me, pois, se eu quiser conquistar meu francesinho, vou ter que ler muita coisa...

Miro levantou-se e foi embora, soprando beijinhos para o amigo. Estava feliz, muito feliz. Mas correu de volta ao seu templo. Afinal, ele já havia folheado o tal livro do russo e sabia que dessa vez ele estava lascado.

– # – # –

Livros, livros e livros. Inglês, grego, e tentativas frustradas de francês. Escritores ingleses, franceses, russos, espanhóis, gregos e mais uma porrada. Prosa, poesia, ficção, biografias... Miro se arrependia amargamente por ter resolvido usar essa tática, que só se mostrava fajuta.

Recebia as indicações de Kamus com gosto, lia, mesmo com enorme dificuldade na maioria das vezes. Deixou mesmo de sair á noite, pois usava todo e qualquer tempo livre para ler e ter o que discutir com o francês. Mas os resultados não surgiam.

O grego sempre estava perfumado, usava túnicas finas, mas discretas, movia-se sensualmente; tocava o francês com discrição, e sentia que ele arrepiava-se com o contato dos corpos; algumas vezes eles estiveram tão perto, que Miro sentia a respiração dele próxima a si. Outras vezes os fios perfumados do francês roçavam em sua pele, e ele atordoava-se com o aroma, e com o toque de cetim. Mas Kamus sempre recuava, encabulado, como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se eles fossem apenas amigos.

Bom, isso era uma verdade. Os dois tornaram-se amigos. Grandes amigos, durante uns bons meses. E só.

Miro não fez nenhum avanço no campo afetivo, apesar de algumas trocas de olhares comprometedores. Empacou, ficando com medo de avançar o sinal, e deixá-lo ofendido, perdendo assim o que construíra. Passou a abandonar o 'velho Miro', empolgado, impulsivo, social. E situações como essa, na qual ele estava no momento, repetiam-se cada vez mais.

— Vamos, Hombre! O que acontece com você? — o Cavaleiro de Capricórnio puxava o grego pelo braço, tentando arrancá-lo do sofá à força.

— Shura, pára de insistir, eu já disse que não vou. — Miro puxou seu braço com rispidez, de saco cheio. Será que aqueles caras haviam desaprendido o grego? Ele não queria ir e pronto!

— Já até sei o motivo. – Máscara começou, sarcástico. — Aposto que vai ao templo do francês, falar sobre assuntos que não te interessam, e fingir o que não é. Miro, quando você vai acordar? O que aconteceu contigo?

— Quem é você para me julgar, Máscara? Tem andado muito com Afrodite, está tão intrometido quanto ele.

— Meça suas palavras ao falar dele, Escorpião. — Retrucou, já sem o bom humor anterior.

— Chega, vocês estão fora de si. Miro não quer ir, e pronto, acabou! Deixe ele ir discutir Voltaire com o Kamus! Se isso o faz feliz, que seja... — Saga tentou acalmar os ânimos, mas não conseguiu esconder um certo cinismo.

— Saga, e por que você não tenta dar outra passada de mão nele? Quem sabe dessa vez ele não se empolga, ao invés de cair da cadeira? — Retrucou Shura, bem-humorado, ainda tentando arrancar uma resposta espontânea de Miro.

O grego arregalou os olhos, indignado. Como é que ele sabia disso? Olhou acusador para Saga, que encarava Shura com descrença.

— Saga, você contou isso pra ele? Quem mais sabe do seu atentado? — Perguntou Miro, sem nenhum tom de brincadeira na voz.

— Não creio que você abriu a boca, espanhol. Eu disse que era segredo!

— Segredo pra quem? Meio Santuário já sabe disso! E não faça tipo de que não gostou... — Concluiu Máscara, deliciado por fazer Miro ficar sem jeito.

— Como é que é? — Ele levantou-se, nervoso. Ah, agora ele ia dar na cara daquele abusado.

— Calma, Miro! — Shura colocou-se entre os dois, dividido. Não sabia se levava a raiva de Miro a sério ou se caia na risada.

— Relaxa, esquentado. O Kamus não sabe, ele não faz parte da roda de fofocas. — Máscara meio que se desculpou.

— Caras, não dá mesmo pra manter nada em segredo nesse lugar, né? — Miro bufou, já desarmado.

— Não quer ir mesmo, Miro? Você realmente está precisando desestressar. Eu juro que não te agarro! — Saga tentou fazer piada, mas não teve resultado. Escorpião olhou de esguelha pra ele, cansado, mas ainda tentou ser bem humorado.

— Saga, não iria nem se você me prometesse uma noite de sexo ardente. Saiam todos vocês, eu preciso tomar banho.

Ninguém disse mais nada, apenas saíram do Templo de Escorpião e desceram a escadaria. Se Miro não estava a fim de sair pra beber, azar. Os três iam.

Miro não queria, mas não pode deixar de levar as palavras dos outros a sério. Há 6 meses ele jamais pensaria em dispensar uma ida à cidade, por mais furada que ela fosse. Qualquer programa era garantia de diversão, principalmente se ele estivesse presente, já que seu humor cativava qualquer um.

Só que ele estava perdendo sua personalidade. Valia mesmo a pena se trancafiar em casa com milhares de livros e filmes, tentando se culto, tentando ser algo que ele não era? _"E que jamais serei..."_, concluiu consigo mesmo.

Afinal, do que aquilo tudo valia?

"_Kamus vale qualquer coisa." _— Pensou, ainda mais chateado. E dirigiu-se mais uma vez para uma noite 'intelectualóide' na casa de Aquário, que ele sabia que não levaria a nada.

Infelizmente sua vida amorosa tendia a continuar vazia.

_Continua... _


	5. De Volta À Ativa

Ciúmes III – Por Lili Psiquê 

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya / Cavaleiros do Zodíaco pertence a Masami Kurumada. Infelizmente. E Mozão, Mozinho, Dido e Carlo são apelidos / nomes criados pela Pipe. Andréas é um pobre coadjuvante que eu criei, com a ajuda da Calíope Amphora, apenas para fazer jus ao nome da fic.

**Resumo:** E a ciumera continua. O que aconteceu com Miro e Kamus depois daquela festa? Será que o gelado aquariano se rendeu ao quente escorpião? Final da trilogia! Romance yaoi / lemon.

**N/A: **Agradeço enormemente as reviews do capítulo anterior, que me ajudaram e muito na construção deste aqui. Obviamente a minha ladainha de que nada aqui me agradou segue, mas essa fic é um karma, não vai nunca me deixar feliz. Era pra esse capítulo e o próximo serem um só, mas o negócio estava ficando monstruoso e cansativo. Acabei dividindo, e assim posso até trabalhar melhor o restante. Porém, nem vou começar com o papo de que o outro não demora pra sair... rs Mas pensem pelo lado positivo! O próximo já está com a metade ok! E é nele que 'acontece' alguma coisa! rs

Beijos pra Celly, Thaissi, Wanda, Chibiusa, Carola, Sini, Faye, Litha, Tsuki e Kitsune, e especiais para a Calíope, que me ajudou imensamente na criação do Andréas, e em todas as referências a Grécia, além da betagem miraculosa. Afinal, pra que ia me ver de novo em meio às pesquisas, se minha amiga é um glossário na questão 'Grécia'?

– # – # –

Capítulo 05 – De Volta à Ativa. 

Saga conversara com Miro inúmeras vezes. Shura o infernizava, junto de Máscara. Todos os seus amigos tentavam fazer com que ele visse como estava sendo imaturo e imprudente ao abdicar de seus ideais e de sua personalidade apenas para cortejar Kamus. Mas foi Shaka quem realmente abriu seus olhos, por mais irônico que isso pareça.

O loiro evitava falar com ele, pois nunca tinha engolido o lance de que Miro dançara com Mu por pedido do Afrodite¹. Fazer o quê, se o virginiano era possessivo quando o assunto era Mu de Áries?

Enfim, Miro e ele encontraram-se aparentemente por acaso, durante um treinamento. O grego sentara-se um pouco nas arquibancadas, com a finalidade de tomar um pouco de água. Shaka apareceu do nada e sentou-se ao seu lado, franzindo o nariz para o outro, que jogava água na cabeça a fim de se refrescar.

– O que foi, tentativa de Buda?

Shaka suspirou.

– Eu realmente não deveria ter vindo falar com você, Escorpião. Mas, como sei que se eu for embora irei me remoer novamente, vou dizer rápido a que vim, e me livro de você com a mesma velocidade.

– Como é que é, Shaka?

O loiro ignorou a indagação do grego.

– Miro, você é tão burro que me deixa indignado. Se acha que o Kamus irá te amar por você estar fingindo seralgo que não é, engana-se. Mesmo que ele ceda e vocês comecem um relacionamento, não há de dar certo. Se você o conquistar com essa atitude, logo vai relaxar e tentar ser o Miro de antes. Kamus irá se sentir enganado, pois o homem com o qual ele vem se relacionando nos últimos meses em nada lembra o antigo Escorpião. Vocês então brigariam e só sobraria mágoa.

Miro abriu a boca, com a obvia intenção de discutir, mas o indiano abriu os olhos, calando-o apenas com o susto, e prosseguiu.

– Seus olhos estão apagados nos últimos meses. Você sempre irradiou vida, alegria, espontaneidade, mas agora seus movimentos são pensados, mecânicos. Seus verdadeiros interesses foram negligenciados, sua personalidade, esmagada, e sua alegria sumiu. Acorde, grego, e entenda que jamais devemos nos apagar perante o ser amado. Se Kamus o merece, irá aceitá-lo como você é. Sem mais, nem menos.

Shaka levantou-se, com o mesmo ar arrogante de quando se sentara, e não deu oportunidade alguma para que Miro retrucasse.

E ele não tinha mesmo sequer ânimo para falar qualquer coisa. A rispidez do loiro colocara-o para refletir com uma eficiência inacreditável.

– # – # –

Miro espirrou atrás das duas orelhas o perfume. Ferrari Black, amava aquela flagrância. O arma cítrico amadeirado envolveu todo o ambiente, mostrando que o poderoso escorpião estava realmente de volta. Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho enquanto ajeitava os cachos. Sim, estava lindo. Ou melhor, ele era lindo. Sorriu um pouquinho amargurado, ainda meio indeciso.

Iria sair com Máscara, Shura, Saga, Mu e Aioria. Não teve jeito; quando viu, o teimoso do ariano já havia argumentado de todas as formas possíveis, e ele estava concordando. Afinal, sair pra dançar com Mu e Aioria era raríssimo, digno mesmo de comemoração. Fora que ele não 'balançava' há tanto tempo...

Afrodite não ia apenas porque não houve Cristo nem Buda que conseguisse convencer Shaka, e Mu estava morrendo de vontade de ir. Assim, Di ficaria no Santuário fazendo companhia para o virginiano. O que não significava que Mu estaria livre de agüentar um bico do tamanho do Ganges no dia seguinte.

Miro respirou fundo, para tomar coragem, e não hesitar ou voltar atrás. Já havia avisado Kamus que não poderia ir até o templo dele naquele fim de tarde. E, realmente, passara a última hora tomando banho e escolhendo sua roupa. Mas iria aproveitar que estava bem arrumado e cheiroso para tentar mais uma vez seduzir o francês.

Subiu as escadarias respirando pesado, se amaldiçoando a cada degrau por sua inabilidade em ser ele mesmo quando o assunto era Kamus. Há quanto tempo estava nessa vidinha meia boca? Seis, sete, oito meses? Por aí... Não saía para beber, havia parado de fumar, não beijava uma boca há eras... E sexo então? Rodou os olhos, indignado com o pensamento de que ia ter que reaprender tudo.

Shaka tinha razão, não tinha? Do que valia deixar a vida passar por ele, depois de tantas provações? Não que Kamus não valesse tudo aquilo. Valia muito mais. Mas... até quando ele agüentaria isso? E Miro ainda não havia avançado em nada no campo amoroso... Ah, eram tantas as malditas questões antagônicas que não o levavam a lugar nenhum. Apenas o deixavam ainda mais confuso, e essa história de indecisão não era com ele.

Tinha tomado uma decisão. Simples assim. Iria sair com os outros. Não que pretendesse encher a cara e sair beijando qualquer boca que se oferecesse, como faria há apenas um ano. Mas iria se divertir, sem dúvida; chega de se lamentar e de esperanças infundadas. Continuaria a tentar conquistar Kamus, mas sem extremos. Sem deixar de fazer aquilo que _lhe_ dava prazer. E se o francês não caísse na dele, paciência. Amargar solidão não era _mesmo_ a cara de Miro de Escorpião.

Mesmo que Kamus fosse seu único amor. E continuasse o sendo eternamente.

O grego alcançou então a casa de Aquário, decidido a retomar o controle de sua vida. Apreciava por demais a companhia de Kamus, mas, livros de autores russos, nunca mais.

– Kamus! – Chamou-o, enquanto entrava no templo.

– _Bonne nuit_, Miro. Pensei que não viria aqui hoje. – Kamus cumprimentou-o, colocando o livro que estava lendo em seu colo. Porém, não se levantou da poltrona, nem descruzou as pernas.

–­ Na verdade eu estou mesmo saindo, Kamus. Vim aqui te chamar para ir comigo.

Kamus não passou batido o _comigo_. Não fora um _conosco_. Refletiu por alguns instantes, notando que uma parte da sua mente estava tentada a acompanhá-lo. Estava absurdamente acostumado com a presença de Miro na maior parte de suas noites. Mas logo se lembrou de como detestava locais lotados, e de como sempre achava desagradável sair com os outros que acompanhariam o grego. E, afinal, uma noite sozinho obviamente não faria mal nenhum.

– Agradeço o convite, Miro, mas prefiro ficar aqui.

Se Miro ficou surpreso? Claro que não. Apenas um pouco... decepcionado. Mas conseguiu o que queria. Kamus jamais o acompanharia, aceitaria suas vontades, entenderia seus desejos. Acabava ali. Definitivamente, o 'plano' acabava ali.

"Bom, queridos, Miro de Escorpião está de volta!" – Pensou, enquanto jogava seus cabelos para trás, num tique, e abria o sorriso sedutor que há muito tempo não bailava em seu rosto.

– Tudo bem, Kamus. Bom, fui-me, pois os caras estão me esperando. E saiba que você irá perder 'a' balada.

O francês sorriu enviesado, pensando consigo mesmo em como não iria perder nada, apesar de culpar-se por não ter notado em todos aqueles meses como Miro podia ter um sorriso tão encantador.

Talvez, se o francês soubesse o que a sua negativa iria desencadear, teria pensado duas vezes.

– # – # –

Ah, a música. Ah, a noite. Miro era, sem dúvida nenhuma, uma criatura da noite, da festa, da alegria. Ler jamais daria o mesmo prazer que dançar ao som contagiante daquela música, ao lado de corpos tão empolgados quanto o dele.

Vestia um jeans escuro, justo, camisa negra, aberta nos dois botões de cima, e sapatos da mesma cor, esportes.

Assim que chegou, acomodou-se em uma mesa próxima ao bar do local com os outros, mas não conseguiu ficar ali por muito tempo. Bastou um convite de Saga para ir para a pista de dança, e ele levantou-se. Tomou uma tequila no balcão, fazendo em seguida um lembrete mental para ir devagar. Estava desacostumado, não podia encher a cara e dar trabalho para os outros.

Mas foi cair na 'balada' e seus problemas ficaram para trás. Por que tanta gente gasta fortunas em terapia? Nada melhor do que a dança para abstrair da sua mente aquilo que estava fazendo mal.

Voltou à Terra quando o insinuante Saga colou-se em suas costas e rodeou sua cintura com o braço direito. _Péra, péra, péra_. O geminiano fazia-se de bobo nessas horas, mas de bobo não tinha nada, e Miro sabia muito bem disso. Virou o corpo, desvencilhando-se do carinho, sorrindo cínico.

– Saga, nem pense nisso. Kamus não está aqui. Creia, eu não vou ficar sem graça.

– Oras, se então você não vai ficar sem graça, por que eu não posso tentar nada?

– Mas você pode! Quem sou eu para te negar a tentativa? – Saga então se aproximou de Miro, com a óbvia intenção de agarrá-lo. Mas o escorpiano colocou a mão no peito do cavaleiro de Gêmeos, o empurrando. – Porém, quem te disse que basta tentar para conseguir algo? – E riu. – Somente no seu mais doce sonho que você conseguiria alguma coisa de mim com uma investida tão boba como essa.

O geminiano ficou emburrado e se afastou de Miro, que voltou a dançar. Mas logo o riso irônico do escorpião desfez sua cara feia.

Ficaram estupefatos quando Mu uniu-se a eles, munido de uma desenvoltura originada nos três 'Alexanders' bebidos pelo tibetano. Máscara, Aioria e Shura continuaram na mesa, em meio a vinho e cerveja, já que não gostavam mesmo de dançar.

Miro sentia-se em seu habitat natural. A música o deixava livre; desligou-se de tudo e todos à sua volta, imerso em seu prazer. Não se sentia tão bem há meses, e nada arrancaria dele aquela sensação maravilhosa.

Por estar tão concentrado, não notou quando um Mu cansado voltou à mesa. Nem deu muita atenção quando Saga tocou seu braço, e murmurou que estava indo beber alguma coisa. Continuou a dançar sozinho, sabendo que atraía olhares sobre si, mas sem se importar com isso.

Não ligou quanto tocaram sua mão. Dançava de olhos fechados; achou que era Saga, que voltara com o tal whisky. Quando seguraram-na insistentemente, com a óbvia intenção de chamar sua atenção, ele já transmitiu à sua língua uma piadinha sarcástica destinada à insistente tentativa de Saga em seduzi-lo.

Mas a piada morreu nos seus lábios quando abriu os olhos e encarou o ruivo que carinhosamente segurava sua mão.

Alekos. Ou seria o Alexandros? Talvez Petros... Um ex. Sim, Miro sabia que era um ex. Mas qual ex? Xingou-se mentalmente por ser tão estúpido. Aquele homem era lindo de morrer! Como podia ter esquecido o nome dele?

– Olá Miro! Sou o Andréas, se lembra de mim?

"O Andréas, claro!"

– Lógico que eu lembro! Como te esquecer?

Sim, Miro se lembrou. Andréas foi um enrosco que dera trabalho no ano anterior. Apaixonado, dedicado, carinhoso. Além de culto, razoavelmente bem de vida, e lindo. Um furacão na cama. E o Escorpião sequer se lembrava se realmente tivera um motivo palpável para dar um fora nele. Provavelmente tinha se cansado. Sempre se cansava.

– Que bom. Achei que não lembraria!

– Impossível esquecer seus olhos verdes... – Segurou uma mecha dos cabelos vermelhos escuros, que estavam acima do ombro. – Seu cabelo está lindo, sempre achei que deveria mesmo deixar ele crescer. Nossa, há quanto tempo a gente não se vê! – Concluiu.

– Você desapareceu! – Riu, vaidoso com o elogio. – Chegou-se a comentar que o furacão Miro sumiu das pistas de danças da Grécia.

– Bom... Eu andei ocupado. – Desconversou, levemente sem graça.

– Mas que bom que voltou.

– É... Concordo com você.

Um breve silêncio incômodo pairou. Miro não sabia como agir, e o outro aparentemente estava numa briga interna. Até que tomou coragem.

– Miro, posso lhe pagar uma bebida?

Miro olhou então para a mesa dos caras. Viu um discreto Mu lhe dar um olhar de incentivo, e um Saga cara-de-pau, um de censura.

– Andréas, não sei... Eu estou com meus amigos, não tenho como voltar para casa sozinho.

– Não há problemas. Eu te levo.

O escorpiano pensou um pouco... Bom, não poderia deixar ele levá-lo até o Santuário, mas até aí ele podia dar uma carona até algum lugar próximo. Porém, refletiu melhor, e achou que deveria ir com calma. Era um novo Miro, e o novo Miro seria mais difícil.

– Aceito a bebida – Respondeu, alegre. –, mas vou embora com os meus amigos.

– Você é quem sabe. – Andréas acrescentou, simpático, e abriu caminho para que Miro e ele se dirigissem ao bar.

Encostaram-se no balcão, e o ruivo não hesitou ao pedir duas doses de Black Label. O escorpiano sentiu-se lisonjeado ao notar que o outro ainda se lembrava do que ele gostava de beber. Acomodaram-se em banquetas altas num dos cantos do balcão, razoavelmente afastados tanto das mesas como da pista, e logo Miro engatou uma conversa.

– O que tem feito, Andréas?

– Ah, Miro, o de sempre. E você?

O escorpiano forçou-se a lembrar o que seria o tal 'de sempre', mas não conseguiu. Sabia que o ruivo trabalhava, e ganhava muito bem. Senão se enganava, tinha um negócio próprio. Mas o quê? E outra... ele sempre inventara histórias ao seu respeito, pois não podia gritar a altos brados que era defensor da deusa Athena, e que dominava o sétimo sentido, certo? Só que ele não conseguia se lembrar de qual versão usara para o Andréas.

Xingou-se mentalmente. Como ele podia ter achado graça do fato de criar 'personagens' para interagir com os outros?

– Também continuo na mesma. – Respondeu, tentando caminhar em terreno neutro.

– Sério? Achei que a essa altura você já teria arranjado outro emprego, afinal, vivia reclamando!

"Ótimo, reclamava do quê?" – Pensou Miro, e engatou:

– É, mas eu acabei ficando por lá mesmo.

– E as viagens?

– Que viagens? – Questionou, automático.

– Oras, Mi, as suas viagens!

"Grande! Viagens agora... Tô lascado."

O escorpião deu um gole no whisky, tentando tomar tempo. Mas nem clamando pela ajuda de todos os deuses conseguiu lembrar-se do que o outro estava falando.

– Ah, também continuo viajando.

– Continua? Miro, realmente, não há como te entender! – Andréas deu uma risada alta, gostosa, e o grego o acompanhou. Afinal, aquilo deveria ter alguma graça. Tinha que dar um jeito de arrancar do ruivo pelo menos qual era a sua suposta profissão, ou o papo ia ficar rodando vazio desse jeito, até a hora em que ele desse uma gafe de verdade.

– Você está muito mais sério. Eu te disse que essa sua decepção com a carreira de jornalista ainda o deprimiria. – Andréas soltou, e Miro ficou sem saber se ele notou sua patética tentativa de interação e procurou ajudá-lo sem constrangê-lo, ou se realmente aquilo saiu espontâneo.

– Andréas, eu, me deprimir? – Miro tentou novamente fugir do assunto, irônico.

– É verdade... Acho que no pouco tempo em que ficamos juntos jamais o vi desanimado.

– Pois esse sou eu! – Bradou, sorrindo.

– Como se eu não te conhecesse! Não vou esquecer nunca o que você já aprontou por causa de toda a sua empolgação!

– O que eu aprontei? – Pronto. Agora ia começar a sessão 'gafes do Miro'. Sempre que seus amigos se reuniam gastavam até horas falando dos foras que ele sempre dava.

– Ah, Miro, vai dizer que não se lembra da sua tentativa de _strip_ naquela festa chique, no Kolonaki²? Você subiu em cima da mesa e não ficou nem um pouco encabulado quando todos pararam pra olhar o tal 'deus grego' se despir!

O grego ficou boquiaberto.

– Como assim? – "Strip?" Só esperava não ter tirado a roupa toda...

– Ah, aposto que você estava bêbado demais pra se lembrar! Você só aprontava! E quando pegaram nós dois no banheiro do shopping?

Miro ficou vermelho. Dessa ele se lembrava muito bem...

— Andréas, não acredito que você se lembra disso... — Retrucou, escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos, mas rindo.

— E como esquecer? Acho que se não fosse a sua lábia nós dois seriamos presos por atentado ao pudor! E era sempre você que me convencia a fazer essas loucuras...

— Verdade...

Continuaram um bom tempo falando sobre cenas divertidas, muitas das quais Miro não se lembrava até que Andréas comentasse.

As horas passaram sem que o cavaleiro de Escorpião percebesse. Andréas era muito parecido consigo mesmo, apesar de não ter tido a fase irresponsável pela qual Miro atravessara. O papo fluiu sem a necessidade de escolherem temas, afinal, a vida pessoal do cavaleiro não estava mais em pauta. Um completava a frase do outro, numa sintonia incrível; os risos espontâneos eram ouvidos até pelos cavaleiros que estavam à mesa.

Ainda dançaram mais um pouco, tanto juntos como separados, fazendo com que olhares de cobiça caíssem sobre eles. O clima perfeito para um beijo apareceu várias vezes: tanto durante uma música mais lenta, uma dança mais sexy, ou enquanto estavam conversando, relembrando o 'relacionamento' que eles tiveram. Mas o espevitado Miro fazia de conta que não era com ele, deixando Andréas ainda mais desejoso de um beijo dos lábios carnudos.

O local começou a esvaziar, e um desajeitado Mu foi até a pista falar com Miro.

– Miro, já são cinco horas. Você vai embora conosco?

Miro parou de dançar para dar atenção ao tibetano. Retirou os fios de cabelo que grudavam na testa suada, e, sempre sorrindo, respondeu.

– Vou sim, Mu.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho! – Retrucou rápido, sem dar oportunidade para um comentário do Andréas.

– Bom, nós já pagamos as nossas comandas, vamos saindo. Esperamos você lá no estacionamento, ok?

– Tudo bem, eu não demoro.

Miro não precisou falar nada ao outro. Os dois caminharam mudos até o caixa. A única discussão leve foi que o ruivo queria pagar a conta do cavaleiro de Escorpião, mas ele não deixou, apesar de ficar lisonjeado.

Saíram do lugar distraidamente de mãos dadas, e em poucos minutos alcançaram o estacionamento.

– Meu carro está parado lá perto da balada. – Disse Andréas, encostando Miro delicadamente no muro do estacionamento.

– Oras, e por que não ficou por lá? – Sorriu, notando a aproximação, pensando se deixava ela acontecer ou não.

– Porque queria te acompanhar até aqui! Algum problema nisso? – O ruivo aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do de Miro, sem quebrar o contato visual. Ambos perderam-se por alguns segundos encarando-se, até que Miro desceu o olhar para os lábios finos do ruivo. Andréas notou, e decidiu-se por não permitir que aquela noite terminasse sem o beijo de boa noite. Chegou ainda mais perto de Miro.

– Não, nenhum... – O escorpiano murmurou, sem conseguir – nem querer – fugir do beijo.

Houve o leve tocar dos lábios, mas logo o beijo tornou-se profundo, desejoso. Discretamente o escorpiano riu entre o ósculo, deliciado com a sensação que há muito não provava. Seu corpo rapidamente rendeu-se ao instinto, ainda mais quando Andréas prensou-o na parede, mostrando que ele também estava excitado com o beijo.

Miro pousou a mão direita no peito do ruivo, interrompendo-o, mas com um ar de ironia nos lábios.

– Eu... preciso mesmo ir embora. – Disse, um pouco sem graça, sorrindo adoravelmente aos olhos do ruivo, que hesitou por um momento. Mas em seguida acompanhou o sorriso dele, apesar do seu não ser tão iluminado quanto o de Miro.

– E eu posso te ligar?

– Ligar? Ahn... Sim, pode. Você tem meu número?

– Sim, tenho. – Assumiu, encabulado por ter guardado o telefone de Miro mesmo após o fora. – Amanhã, tudo bem?

– Tudo...

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, dessa interrompidos pela insistente buzina de Saga, que dirigia o Porsche Cayenne da Fundação. Shura saiu com pressa do estacionamento, em sua moto, deixando os outros para trás.

Miro entrou no carro, ao som de assovios e comentários maldosos, enquanto o ruivo dava um tchauzinho discreto e voltava pelo caminho por onde eles vieram.

– Marcou ponto, hein, Miro! Prova de que no fundo você ainda é o mesmo!

– Nem comece, Aioria. Ele é um ex... – Miro tentou cortar o assunto.

– Boa chance pra um recomeço, não acha? – Incentivou Mu.

– Nem tente dar uma de cupido. Esse é o serviço do Afrodite! – Retrucou mais uma vez Miro, mostrando bom humor, mas sem querer levar esse assunto adiante. Começou a achar que errara em deixar os outros verem ele beijar Andréas.

– E você Saga, tá mudo por que?

– Ah, não é óbvio, Leão burro? – Máscara cutucou. ­– Tá mordido porque o ruivinho tomou o Miro dele...

– Cale-se, Máscara, ou desça do carro! – Saga disse, ríspido.

– Ih, o encalhado ficou nervoso! – O leonino observou.

Foi nesse clima de tiração de sarro que a volta para o Santuário ocorreu. Miro era o mais calado, sentado no bando de trás, com a cabeça colada no vidro do carro, olhando as casas passando. Tocou os lábios com os dedos, e esboçou um sorriso, mas logo se entristeceu, pensando que era outro o beijo que ele queria provar.

_Continua... _

1 – Referência ao final da fic Ciúmes II.

2 – Kolonaki é um bairro chique da Grécia; residencial, é onde se encontram as embaixadas, as lojas elegantes, as grifes famosas, com largas avenidas, ruas arborizadas, bons restaurantes e prédios modernos.

Por que o Miro dança de olhos fechados? Porque a Lili dança de olhos fechados, oras! E, atendendo ao pedido feito pela Calíope, aceito quaisquer tentativas de réplicas dos amantes de literatura russa e não admiradores de pistas lotadas e barulhentas! Hauhauhauhauahuahua


End file.
